El Chapulin Colorado (The Red Grasshopper)
|-|Live-Action = |-|Animated Series = Summary El Chapulín Colorado (English:The Red Grasshopper) is a Mexican television series that ran from 1972 to 1981 and parodied superhero shows. It was created by Roberto Gómez Bolaños (Chespirito), a Mexican comedian and TV producer, It was first aired in Mexico by Canal de las Estrellas in 1970, but then was aired across Latin America and Spain until 1981, alongside El Chavo, which shared the same cast of actors. Both shows are incredibly enduring as they still are constantly re-run, and have won back some of their popularity in several countries such as Colombia, where it has aired in competition with The Simpsons (which has a character based on him). The show's success was largely due to the fact that it embodied many aspects of Latin and Mexican culture, while making a critique on the unrealistic, under the sheets of a bed or the like. He would be immediately recognized (regardless of the time or place—one episode took place in the Planet Venus, for example) causing him to boast, only to stumble and fall right away. For some reason, Chapulín is believed by people to be a great superhero, but they usually end up disappointed when they realize he is actually puny and timid. Despite this, Chapulin did try his best to help, and all his adventures ended well (though sometimes by sheer good luck or outside help.) Seemingly parodying Superman's "Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive" introduction, Chapulín was introduced as follows in the show's opening, reinforcing the idea of a barely powered hero: :(More agile than a turtle, stronger than a mouse, nobler than a lettuce, his shield i :s a heart... It's the Red Grasshopper!). ' [ Theme ]' Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B, possibly 9-A | At Least 8-B Name:'' ''El Chapulín Colorado (English:The Red Grasshopper) Origin: Chespirito Universe. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Height: 1.62 meters Weight: 55 Kg. Classification: ''' Human, SuperHero '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Camouflaje, Multilingual, Radial Frequency, Electromagnetic Powers, Can Survive vacum of space, Precognition, Petrification, Teleportation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force and Breaking the Fourth Wall. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall level (The Chapulin Colorado was able to match and surpass opponents physically stronger than he), possibly Small Building level (When serious enough) | At least City Block level. Speed: '''At least '''Transonic '''on foot. Transonic reactions (Capable of deflecting shots with his Chipote Chillón) '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman|''' At least Superhuman.' 'Striking Strength:' '''Wall Class', possibly Small Building Class| At Least City Block Class possibly higher. Durability: '''At least '''Wall level (Chapulin Colorado survived the explosion of a gas cylinder that destroyed a Room made him cross a concrete wall, possibly Small Building level '''(When serious enough) | At least '''City Block level (Survived Lagartosurus' power flame without serious injuries) Stamina: High | High. Range: Melee. Standard Equipment: # Chipote Chillón (Squeaky Mallet) # Antenitas de Vinil (Little Vinyl Antennae) # Pastillas Chiquitolina (Tinyish Pills) # La Chicharra Paralizadora (The Paralyzing Horn). Intelligence: '''Usually he makes some awkward movements and is not taken as a threat by its enemies. But when the situation requires it, The Chapulin Colorado can behave seriously using all its powers and advantages over the weaknesses of the enemy. '''Weaknesses: '''People takes advantage of his nobility and he makes some funny mistakes when he goes to fight. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Squeaky Mallet= |-|Tinyish Pills= |-|The Paralyzing Horn= |-|Back Breaker= |-|Gravity Manipulation= |-|Super Speed= *'Chipote Chillón (Squeaky Mallet):' also known as Marreta Biônica (Bionic Hammer) is Chapulín's primary weapon. It is a red and yellow hammer, which not only pulverizes his enemies, but also faithfully returns to his hands with a simple whistle, like a boomerang or Thor's Mjolnir. *'Antenitas de Vinil (Little Vinyl Antennae):' are two red and yellow antennae on the top of the hero's hood. The antennae are connected directly to his body's nervous system, allowing him to have direct control of its powers, including: detect presence of criminals and dangerous situations in general, decode and translate various languages and secret codes, capture readings of toxic or hazardous materials, receive requests for help and activate special electronic bio-resources in the Chapulín's body. The latter allows Chapulín to activate his Antenitas de Alta Velocidad (High-Speed Antennaes), dramatically increasing his speed and allowing him to fight on equal terms with fast foes (to the point of casually deflecting bullets). *'Pastillas Chiquitolina (Tinyish Pills):' are special pills that, when swallowed by Chapulín, reduce him to a size of about 20 cm tall to pick enemies off guard or to access hard-to-reach locations. The effects of the pill last an average of 10 minutes, and at the end of time Chapolin returns to his normal size. A common joke on the show is that Chapulín's enemies often insinuate that the use of this equipment makes no difference at all, in allusion to the hero's short stature in his normal size (for example, when he explained the use of the pills to his nemesis Tripaseca before using it, he sarcastically remarked: "Well, then you should already have taken one of those, Chapulin!"). *'La Chicharra Paralizadora (The Paralyzing Horn):' is a bicycle horn that, when aimed at a person or object and sounded once, would freeze it immediately in mid-air. Sounding the horn twice makes the frozen person or object free again. Another running joke on the show is the lack of mastery of Chapulín with this weapon, which is usually activated in the worst possible time and embarrasses both the hero and his allies. *'Ability to Fly:' In the various of the episodes in which the chapulin fights against the karateka with which they wanted to marry the Japanese, it is seen as the Chapulin becomes completely vertical in the air and then go speed towards its enemy And be able to hit it. *'Teleportation:' There are several episodes, in which it is seen that the Chapulin gets into a box, barrel, dead box, etc. and then appears by entering through the door or coming out of another box. *'Radial Frequency:' With its vinyl antennas, the Chapulin Colorado can transmit on any frequency, AM or FM, this is stated in the chapter in which the astronauts are on the planet Venus, where the girls (Florinda Meza and Marie Antoinette de las Nieves ) Say everything in Venusian (all with the vowel U) *'Super Reflexes:' Several episodes show the Chapulin in the middle of a shooting and with strange movements falls to the ground. Then comes the lady thinking that is dead and textually the Chapulin says: "dodge the bullets". *'Plurilingual:' Can understand and speak any language of the universe. Said in the episode "Sanson stayed pelon" *'Camouflage:' can go unnoticed by just putting on a small mustache. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Harmmer Users Category:Petrification Category:Tier 9